


As young as we are

by quitefinishedlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Louis is 16, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Rimming, Teen Pregnancy, because rimming is life, harry is 15, kinda an ass, louis is popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitefinishedlove/pseuds/quitefinishedlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A familiar pair of worn out Vans suddenly stops, catching onto Harry’s peripheral vision that he had to snap his head back just to face the person.</i><br/> </p><p><i>And there stood Harry’s ‘Baby Daddy’. God, he already hates that term.</i><br/> <br/> </p><p> <i>(or, Louis and Harry are still in high school; Louis is mister Popular and Harry is the innocent kid that no one notices or really likes. They occasionally hook up in secret, but it supposedly doesn't mean anything. But then Harry, of course, ends up getting pregnant.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	As young as we are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightbluelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbluelou/gifts).



> First off I want to thank the MODS for being SO PATIENT with me. The last few months have been the busiest time of my life and I had a hard time squeezing this fic in my schedules. But alas!
> 
> I want to thank my beta as well who was such a sweetheart. I love you so much! Thank you for everything! And my friend whom I was able to talk to about the plot.
> 
> To the prompter, there's no actual birthing and appearance of their child, I truly apologize if it felt rushed. But I did enjoy writing this for you. Thank you so much for the opportunity.

 

**As young as we are**

If there’s one thing Harry has never anticipated occurring in his entire high school life; it’s crouching at a bathroom stall, back pressed against the cold grimy tiles, a palm covering his mouth whilst the other holds onto a stick that just disclosed how fucked he was.

 _Positive_. Says the pregnancy test.

He’s seen one too many movies, series, and the like to discern the signs of impregnation.

The increase of his urination.

His sudden food aversions and cravings.

The nausea he’s currently feeling whilst puking his guts out.

He slips the HPT back in the box with shaky clammy hands and packs everything in his messenger bag that was placed on top of the closed toilet lid, before scurrying out of the stall and heading to who knows where he’ll find himself later.

He’s thinking whether now’s the best time to go search for his ‘Baby Daddy’ and inform him about his pregnancy. _‘Oh, hey! Remember the last time we had sex? I think that condom you used was faulty so, I’m pregnant. Surprise?’_ But he reconsiders the thought after a few runs down the hall, thinking the test might’ve presented the wrong result and maybe he’s not actually pregnant. Who relies exclusively on a pregnancy test? Definitely not a first timer like Harry. He refuses, or rather, he _denies_ the capability of a stick to determine his fate.

Harry’s only trying to save himself from the inevitable humiliation upon announcing his supposed state, because for Christ’s sake, he’s only 15 and not even legal. What’s the worst thing that could ever happen to a gangly kid like him in his early years of age with still lots of baby fat to burn, other than getting knocked up?

He wants to go home and cry in his mother’s arms, but Harry’s certain his mother would be too disappointed to even talk to him until the next day. He doesn’t want to see his mother cry anymore—the last time they all fell apart was when his biological dad left them for another family 5 years ago. Harry vowed, at the tender age of 10, that that would be the last time he’ll see his mother in despair.

But with him supposedly expecting, he’s not sure if he’s actually kept his vow steady.

Harry fucking hates himself for being sexually active at his age.

He’s too _stupid_.

Too _naïve_.

Too _gullible_ , effortlessly manipulated and gets attached too _easily_.

Resulting to a child he’s never meant to have inside him. He’s well too troubled to even carry on with his fast strides whilst his mind wanders off somewhere, until he rounds the corner towards the school gym (to maybe spend his remaining lunch time sulking at the topmost corner of the bleacher) when he collides into a body and quickly loses his footing. The first thing that flashes through Harry’s mind is he’s gonna fall, obviously, but he’s technically pregnant and if he falls he might hurt his baby, or was the apprehension too early?

Before Harry could piece together how far along he was based on the last time he had sex, a firm hand grips his waist and saves him from landing on his butt.

“Hey, watch where you’re going. That could’ve hurt you.” The person who caught him admonishes and truthfully, Harry agrees. He holds onto his savior’s biceps to regain his balance before looking up to express his gratitude, only to see Liam Payne, of course, scowling at him in what Harry deems to be a permanent grimace etched on his face. Somebody should really pluck the stick out of his arse.

“Oh, uhm. Sorry.” Harry mumbles faintly whilst his gaze remains fixed on the floor. He picks up light footsteps coming closer before noticing the feet trailing behind Liam, just as a familiar pair of worn out Vans suddenly stops, catching onto Harry’s peripheral vision that he had to snap his head back just to face the person.

And there stood Harry’s _'Baby Daddy'._ God, he already hates that term.

Cold blue eyes connect with his glassy emerald ones. Harry isn’t sure why he’s feeling emotional all of a sudden at the sight of the boy who caused him to be in his current state.

Louis Tomlinson. The school’s golden boy and everyone’s favorite person, with almost half of the school population falling by his feet. His level of intelligence is also quite outstanding, considering he’s part of the football team and barely has time to hit the books. Nonetheless he keeps an impressive record when it comes to his academics, and the outstanding performance he starred on a theatrics established for a massive charity program resulted their Alma Mater a section in Times Magazine for its favorable outcome.

And that right there is Harry’s downright weakness. He’s a sucker for blue eyed boys with fat brains (and dicks, but well, for the record he’s only taken one cock in his life so he really shouldn’t be elucidating further), and that façade Louis displays to his ocean of admirers, enigma tangibly turns him on. The golden boy who in truth has a hell lot of secrets obscured with just a single flash of his blinding smile.

The same smile that got Harry spreading his legs faster than a hooker hitting an executive multi-millionaire.

Harry fish-mouths like a fool for about 5 seconds before Liam walks past him and calls for Louis to follow suit. Stupid Liam and his demands, who is he anyway? Harry quickly racks up his brain to function and voice out whatever comes in mind just so he could stop Louis from leaving. Unfortunately, his sense of touch was the first to kick off as he subconsciously holds onto Louis’ wrist to stop him.

“C-Can we talk?”

The hesitation on Louis’ face was too palpable for Harry not to notice and if he’s being honest, dejection is very much an understatement. He looks at Louis like the boy’s just crushed his world but he feels an instant relief passing through him when Louis’ eyes soften.

“Sure,” replies Louis, looking back at Liam only to see him already rounding the intersection. Great, they’re alone. Harry feels much comfortable without his presence. It takes about a minute before one of them decides to break the lingering awkward silence.

“I can’t today, Harry,” Louis starts, rubbing the back of his head.

“No, I mean, not that. I-” Bewildered and offended, Harry tries to keep his emotions at bay to refrain himself from snapping. He’s most definitely not up for another fuck at the back of Louis’ car. “I need to tell you something.” Or did he really need to tell Louis right now? He hasn’t even consulted a Doctor yet and he’s already jumping into a life changing conclusion. Pregnancy-fucking-tests be damned.

“What is it then?” Louis taps his foot in a rhythm where Harry can tell he’s definitely got no time for him, like he needs to catch up with Liam, and just the thought of Louis disregarding his presence upsets the pregnant boy. “I actually- _really_ got no time Harry. If you want to, you know… Tomorrow’s a good-”

The emotions come flooding in an instant and it definitely feels like he’s been embarrassed in front of an audience, but the sheer disappointment he’s having a while back is quickly diverted into rage, followed by tears that warmly cascade down his cheeks. Does Louis even hear himself?

“I fucking told you it’s not _that!_ I don’t want to have sex, Louis! God, is that all what you think about when you see me?!” He snaps and slaps Louis on his chest with the strength he barely has.

If there’s one thing that would confuse the hell out of Louis, it's seeing Harry being vulnerable and very unreasonable. Try as he might to get on board with the gist, he can’t for the life of him understand where all of Harry’s hysteria is coming from.

He only cries during sex, for God’s sake! When Louis pounds hard and fast he knows that would break Harry into a whimpering mess. But when he goes slow and lets his cock drag inside Harry’s tight hole he’d expect hot, delicious moans filtering out of the boy’s mouth.

And _damn_ , he’s just made himself hard. Which only upsets Harry further as he sees the apparent tenting on Louis’ trousers.

He’s sure to make an exit, what more to top off the drama. Harry’s not a hundred percent sure he’s carrying Louis’ baby yet. So why drop the bomb whilst he still hasn’t confirmed there’s an actual baby growing inside him?

“Jerk!” is Harry’s last word before pivoting the heels of his shoes to march towards the opposite direction.

He hopes Louis realizes how much of a bastard he is.

 

-

 

“Wow, uhm. Well. He really _did_ knock you up.”

Harry stretches out before slowly rolling closer to the warmth he dubs as Niall’s body.

“Is that your way of rubbing it in?” Harry whispers, throat raw. He’s already bawled it out last week, and more recently, just last night. Sucking it all up as he told his mum months from now, who knows, she might have her first grandchild.

“I’m surprised Anne took it fairly, you know? I mean, she didn’t kick you out, right?” Niall prays she didn’t actually disown her own son whom he knows she cares for deeply.

“You weren’t there Niall. I’d rather she kicked me out… I’m no different from my daddy, I bring nothing but disappointment.”

Niall scrunches his nose. “You did not just call Des _daddy._ What are you, five?” He stops when Harry’s eyebrows meet as the pregnant boy attempts to scare (?) him with his kittenish countenance.

“Get serious with me Niall!” Harry harrumphs and he’s glad he’s made his point when Niall mimes zipping his mouth shut. No more pun cajolings for now.

“Nothing pains me more than seeing my mum upset. She had to call Gemma home that day because she couldn’t look me in the eye without breaking down. She’s only told Gemma what happened when she arrived. And I tell you Niall, if the couch’s throw pillow wasn’t the first thing Gemma got a hold of, I’d probably be dead with a cracked skull.”

He remembers thanking Robin that night when he eases both Gemma and his mother. But the miniscule dismay Harry sees in his weary old eyes that he’s sure Robin tried hard to hide didn’t miss Harry’s observation.

It didn’t take long for Anne to knock on Harry’s door the following day. His mother entered his room and the look of sadness was still present in her eyes, but she knew she can’t turn her back on her only son forever. She felt remorse coursing hotly through her veins when she saw Harry weakly packing all his stuff in his travel bag. Her eyes located on Harry’s stomach and then she wavered, upset and crying again. But, this time, it’s to her unwarranted retaliation of turning her back upon learning her son’s state.

Harry, face flushed and fresh with tears, tried to voice out his apology once more but Anne beat him to it as she strode her way closer to her son before wrapping the poor boy in her arms.

Harry’s sure he heard Gemma’s soft sobs by the doorway but he tuned everything out as he engulfed himself in his mother’s loving embrace.

The following day, they both had him checked with Dr. David,  Anne’s close pal from her University back in the days whose wife had been her birthing class instructor during her second trimester with Gemma.

The HPT already informed Harry he’s pregnant days prior to his admittance. But his mother urged to go see a doctor right away to use a more sensitive test along with a pelvic exam to tell for sure if he’s pregnant. Seeing a doctor sooner on Harry’s pregnancy can help him and his baby stay healthy.

A qualitative hCG blood test had been done to see if the pregnancy hormone was present or not. Dr. David elucidated how a blood test is about as accurate as a urine test.

 

_“Well, congratulations Harry! You are indeed pregnant, as the results have shown.” Dr. David announces with a smile whilst waving the analysis._

_Harry mirrors his smile but soon wavers as the thought slowly sinks in; he’s positively pregnant. He’s fifteen and is already having his first baby. He’s so scared to look at his mother, he thinks he’s gonna have a nervous breakdown if he sees Anne crying, which, when he turns to look at her, is actually already crying._

_Harry’s heart breaks. He really did fail the promise he swore this time._

_“How far along is my son? Is the baby okay? I know I’ve been pregnant twice and should know but-”_

_“Anne, breathe darling.” Dr. David soothes. “Harry’s baby is fine, in fact, we’re going to perform his first ultrasound to show you how big it is, and H,” Dr. David turns on his heels to face him, “You are eight weeks far along, and by the eighth week of your pregnancy, you can see that your baby is beginning to develop facial features, and the embryo is still only the size of a jelly bean.”_

_The smile on Harry’s face didn’t deteriorate from then. He’s smiling so big he feels like he’s heard the greatest news ever announced. Tears begin to well up in his eyes as he feels Anne’s warm tears on him when she came to wrap her son into a hug._

_Harry just wishes they were of acceptance._

_“Lovely, can you pull your shirt up for me so I can apply a cooling gel on your belly for the ultrasound?”_

_Harry quickly complies after detaching himself from his mother’s embrace._

_This is really happening. He wishes Louis were here with him. He wishes Louis knew._

_He wishes Louis saw how hard he cried upon seeing the small white blob on the screen whilst Dr. David pointed out, ‘That little jelly bean right there is your baby, Harry.’_

_Harry just wishes everything would go well for him and his child._

 

“This is what you get for being too sexual. How old are you again? Fifteen? Jesus, when I was fifteen I was holed up in our basement perfecting my guitar skills,” snorts Niall soon after admonishing.

“You’re seventeen, Niall. Don’t make it seem like you’re ancient,” Harry snorts back in retort.

“Yeah, and I was sixteen when you started rubbing your fourteen year old arse on me dick! You were fucking smashed that time, shit, we both were! I almost fucked a child!” The blonde boy facepalms, groaning at their past shenanigans at his older mate’s party. “Damn, you are one little minx, Harold.”

Harry knows he should be offended. But this is Niall talking to him, and whatever Niall says, Harry knows they’re all out of love despite the absurdity he fusses most of the time.

“Weren’t we coming up with something that time? Like you said, act as if we’re at a bar and you’re Louis and what would I do? I really didn’t want to ride your stupid schemings but you fucking spiked my drink and that ended me grinding against your poor excuse of a penis.”

“Excuse me? One, I didn’t spike your drink, you got yourself a drink from the already spiked punch, there were separate bowls, mind you. Two, seriously? The first thing you’d do is grind your perky little arse on Louis’ dick? No wonder you’re already pregnant now. And three, don’t talk badly of me cock!” Niall flicks on Harry’s nose as he giggles madly in return.

“On a more serious note though, H. When are you telling Tomlinson?” Niall sits up straighter, hauling Harry’s upper body with him.

“That I’m pregnant and he’s becoming a father? If it were easy as whistling, I would’ve told him the day I took that pregnancy test.” The mood easily deflates upon the subject of Louis’ non-existent knowledge of their baby. “M’not even sure how he’d react. How funny is it that one day I’m crushing on him so hard and then the next day I’m carrying his child.”

“Weird.” Niall hums. “But, he does like you though, right? I mean, this isn’t just a one-sided thing, yeah? Because if it fucking is I’m gonna beat his sorry arse to a pulp.” Niall comically starts cracking his knuckles to get his violence point taken, but when Harry doesn’t respond to his playful chiding, he fears he’d just hit a sore spot. “Please tell me you guys are dating each other.”

“We aren’t. At least I don’t think we are,” Harry mumbles, too embarrassed to admit.

“Fuck, Harry! Really?! So this whole deal is only about getting each other off? Filling lust filled desires because he can’t keep it in his fucking pants? How old is he again? Fifteen?!”

“Sixteen. He’s sixteen.”

“God! Doesn’t make it any better you damn brats!” Niall throws his head back, eyes scrunched closed as he lets out a long guttural groan.

“You’re seventeen! You’re only a year older than him Niall!” Harry defends. “And it may be true that we aren’t dating, but when Louis touches me… I actually feel how genuine he is with me. How careful he is when he holds me. Maybe I just haven’t told him yet what I honestly feel. I-I’m scared… I’m gonna be honest with that, but, there’s something in our connection that is unquestionable. When I kiss him… when he kisses me. I-”

The words die down his throat once Harry realizes he’s already crying.

“I like him so much. And it really sucks not knowing what he feels about me. And what sucks more is that I've no clue if he even wants my baby… _Our_ baby.” It takes him a while to notice he’s already been detached from Niall’s body. Fear suddenly passes his face at the thought of his best friend’s resentment. He can’t afford to have Niall leaving his side. The Irish boy is his only friend and he doesn’t even go to Harry’s school. Nobody likes Harry, or so that’s how Harry deems it to be. He has no friends in school and people only talk to him because Louis talks to him, which is very upsetting because he had always tried his best to associate with people.

“Listen, Harry,” he hears, rather feels Niall pulling him out from his worry bubble by wrapping him in his arms. “You said so yourself that there’s something that you feel when you guys… Well, needless to say I don’t think he’ll totally resent you.” Niall bites his tongue when Harry starts whimpering again. “I mean, he will for sure acknowledge your baby because if he doesn’t, believe me, I’d be the first to burn his house down… Not that you’re likely to burn a house ‘cause I’m pretty sure-”

“Niall.” Harry stops him from rambling any further. “No house will get burned down.”

They both fall into silence for a passing minute before Harry breathes out his frustration and he just wants to cry all over again.

He really needs to tell Louis.

 

-

 

It was always easier said than done.

Harry’s cheeks go bright pink as Louis barrels on. He goes toppling forward after Louis tugs him away from the steering wheel and straight onto his chest. The car bounces gently as they both shift into a more comfortable position that wouldn’t hurt Harry’s back.

“We’re really doing this in me car, eh?” Louis chortles. “Just couldn’t wait till we reach the— _fuck!_ So tight!”

“Your car’s pretty big, we’re both fine. _Oh god!_ ” Harry squeals at the thorough hard thrusting before bouncing harder in return whilst keeping the angle constant where Louis’ cock hits his prostate just right. “Y-you gotta lean the seat back. D-don’t want my b-belly squished in between.” Harry holds a protective arm around his nine-week belly and sure enough he can already observe the changes taking place.

The thought occurs right then whether Louis even speculated the irrationality of his concern over his belly. Or did he at least caught sight of the forming small bump?

“Sure, babe. Wanna see you ride me properly.”

 _Sex_. Harry thinks. That’s all that ever mattered to Louis.

Louis very nearly growls as Harry’s hole clenches firmer around him. Harry feels so full seated on Louis’ cock, the burning sensation on both his thighs almost amounting to a full jog around their block.

Harry’s not gonna last. His body had grown accustomed to being devoured, getting fucked like it’s the last time he’s taking cock. Furthermore, his hormonal self wants Louis to come inside him, he’s knocked him up anyway, what more can possibly happen as there is no more risk to take.

“Fuck! Lou!” Harry throws his head back at Louis’ aim. The stimulation skyrockets at the continuous assault until Harry reaches his second orgasm.

He might or might have not imagined Louis’ spunk dripping out of him when he came.

Logically speaking, Harry thinks this is the best time to tell Louis, post sex where he’s a tad woozy but undoubtedly can manage, about the baby they didn’t plan on having. But as his luck goes, a knock on Louis’ tinted window rushes him from putting on his boyshorts.

“Shit, what the hell does he want?” Louis grits, obviously annoyed.

“Today’s Thursday. You’re supposed to be at your training, judging from that scowl on his face,” Harry supplies for him. “Shit, what do we do? If you open the windows he might see me-”

“Nah, Liam knows we’re fucking. Contrary to your belief over his scornful approaches towards you, he’s actually had a crush on you before. Guess after knowing I initiated the first move and had you, he backed out. In my defence though, I had no idea he wanted to fuck you as well.”

Harry can feel his whole face heating at the uncanny revelation. He was utterly heedless about Liam’s desire. But before he can react some more and struggle to put his school trousers on, Louis’ already rolled the windows down.

“I rang your fucking phone thirteen times and not a single call was answered! Do you know how important next month’s game is?! What are you even do-”

Seeing Liam’s reaction upon diverting his attention from Louis to him was exactly what Harry envisaged. But after knowing the buff lad has had a crush on him before, he’s beginning to feel quite queasy at the ogling eyes Liam’s currently giving him.

His thighs are exposed still, bare and smooth. Boyshorts on, hiked too far up as the lacy garter clings firmly on his tiny waist whilst his hastily buttoned uniform screams he’s just had sex. Couldn’t be anymore obvious.

“Boyfriend duties,” Louis simply states, a little sharp to set Liam’s eyes back on him.

“Whatever. I’m not saving your ass this time once coach comes ratting at how irresponsible you’ve become… I see why.” Liam settles his gaze on Harry, again. This time the disdain in his judging eyes are back as if the fact Liam lusted after him once was a trippy story made to make Harry laugh.

“You’re on your own,” Liam concludes before stepping back as he turns jogging down the ramp that leads back to the field.

“Bet he got himself hard after seeing you. I mean, who wouldn’t? Practically glowing, freshly fucked,” Louis proclaims quite smugly upon losing sight of Liam.

Once fully clothed and oriented to gather all his thoughts together, Harry gets pulled into a passionate searing kiss. Mouths molding languidly against the other before Louis slips his tongue in, fully exploring the caverns of Harry’s sweet mouth.

Louis’ the first to pull away, but instead of starting the engines to drive Harry home, he leans forward, much to Harry’s confusion, before his mouth reaches the boy’s ear and whispers, “Next time, I wouldn’t mind doing a threesome with Liam. Would love to see you stuffed full of cocks at a time.”

It really shouldn’t compare to a heartache, but Harry feels like his heart has been smashed to pieces. The statement doesn’t sit well in his stomach and by instinct, he swings his hand on Louis’ way and slaps him straight on the face. He feels the burning tingle post slap against his palm, deducing he’s slapped him pretty hard.

Harry’s sure he’s heard Louis roar a _‘what the fuck?!’_

He doesn’t bother confirming though as he scrambles out of the vehicle, running off.

Harry’s thankful he doesn’t trip on his way to the bus stop.

 

-

 

It isn’t that hard avoiding Louis throughout the week. Harry’s made sure to keep his distance every time he sees Louis, even in the course of their shared classes which was assuredly unavoidable. Harry takes pride on his stand; he’s not going to acknowledge Louis until the boy himself comes to him to admit guilt. There were quite a few instances where Harry presupposed Louis was going to make amends, he’s given him the benefit of the doubt as opposed to what his inclination was telling him. He really shouldn’t have; to his utter dismay, Louis saunters past him without a single word much less a glance. Harry refuses to turn his head and follow Louis’ track; he’s not going to look at Louis’ back turned at him since he’ll lose his pride.

But when you're pregnant, anger catapults turbulently until it hits the roof of Harry’s endurance, causing his emotions to increase rapidly. He’s not even supposed to be in his pregnancy stage where he’s gone berserk at all matters yet.

“I’m having a baby and the other father doesn’t give a shit!” Harry exclaims, his chubby face reddening when aggravated.

“Need I remind you that you haven’t actually broken the news to Louis yet?” Niall tuts before dipping the cheese covered nacho on the salsa Harry has prepared. “Spare him, he’s clueless.”

“Spare him?! You have the nerve to tell me to let this shit pass when I’m fucking fuming here?!” Harry seethes but before he can carry on with his tirade, Niall cuts through him.

“Let me finish you tit! Spare him for now ‘cause he’s apparently got no knowledge about his child. But once you’ve spilled every single detail and he dare backs out, I’m gonna have to call all me mates and gang up on this good for nothing-”

“You are not killing my boyfriend,” Harry grits solidly.

“Boyfriend?” Harry watches as Niall sits straighter at the new information. It’s a first to see Niall set a snack down and it somehow amuses Harry.

“He told me I’m his boyfriend in front of his best mate. Well, not _exactly_ introduced me as his boyfriend, but, we were just caught in a very awkward situation that you’ll laugh and tease me for so I’m not telling— stop that!” Harry concludes the minute he notices the playful smile creeping onto Niall’s face.

“Well H, that’s new! At least he didn’t deny you in whatever circumstance you both got caught doing. I hope you weren’t sucking his soul through his dick. God, what devilry that mouth can do!”

Harry scoffs. Niall speaks as if his statements were out of experience when he’s assured himself a long time ago that he’s never had his mouth near Niall’s dick. Although the twat’s right about Harry’s blowjob skill. The boy can make a man cry with his mouth. At least he’s had Louis hissing his name when he spills inside his mouth.

“I swear Niall! I’m so close to popping a vein if he doesn’t apologize!”

“Woah, woah! Easy cowboy! I’d rather you pop the baby first!”

It isn’t likely of Harry to have a fit over a blithe disregard. He’s been snubbed a couple of times before down the hallway by Louis when they first started hooking up.

But this time, he will not allow Louis to turn a blind eye on him. This involves their baby. And if Harry has to corner him and scream in his face just to get his attention, then so bloody be it.

 

-

 

He knows he looks stupid. He knows Louis must’ve seen him already what with his disoriented bambi legs that kept him gliding clumsily on the store tiles, but he still manages to keep his balance in the end.

Harry would rather have Louis cornered in a convenient store, of all places. He couldn’t tell if his irrationality is part of the pregnancy effect.

Louis’ back faces him. This gives him the cue to slowly tread onto another aisle with all the subtlety he can generate, closer to where Louis is.

Harry then peeks from his hiding place, but is met with Louis’ stoic face as he tosses and catches a can of soda in his hand.

“You know, down the block, I already knew you were following me. Might I ask why?”

As fast as he was when coming up with an excuse, be it whatever reason he’s put on the spot, Harry can’t seem to cajole quick enough. But then, it hits him. The sole purpose of his confrontation. Their baby.

“Why are you ignoring me?” Harry’s voice shakes. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say but knowing why he’s being brushed off and having not given a proper apology would help him end the drama he’s built inside his head.

“Harry. Who started this ignoring game? I tried reaching you that night when I was supposed to drop you off but we had a change of plans because you decided to be a bitch over a silly joke, and yeah, look who fucking ran when I got closer the next day?” Louis’ laugh was humorless, much to Harry’s annoyance.

“You approached me once! You didn’t even look like you were sorry!”

“I was excited to see you again! You never called back that night.” Louis argues.

“You’re excited at the thought of touching me!”

“That’s because I-”

The sudden pause gives way too many suspicions on Harry’s part. Louis looks at him like he’s at a lost for words and the prolonged silence he gets from him pretty much accumulates to Harry’s frustration.

“Louis.” Harry’s impatient. He can’t keep up with this game anymore. His baby needs to be acknowledged, be known by his own father as he is responsible for being conceived owing to an eventful night. “I need to tell you something.”

The unceasing silence doesn’t prevent Harry from backing off. He stands still with both hands clenched into fists like he’s crushing all the pessimism into the palm of his hand. Harry is not waiting for Louis’ response any longer, he’s dropping every single detail needed to be known regarding their situation now that he has the father of his child right where he wants him, and the earnestness (albeit the sobriety showed was only implied given the circumstance they’re both in) is what he always wished for Louis to give him.

Progressively, he begins unclenching both hands as he maneuvers and flattens them on his tummy.

Harry knows Louis’ eyes followed the movement, and if he really were smart like what everyone defines him as then he would've immediately known the implication of the simple gesture.

“I’m pregnant. You’re going to be a father, Louis.”

A minute of silence lingers, possibly being the longest minute Harry has ever had to wait before Louis decides on breaking the stillness caused by the announcement of his sudden fatherhood.

“You’re pregnant.”

Harry nods.

“You’re actually carrying my baby.”

Harry looks him straight in the eye before pointing towards the stand next to the counter. “There’s a pregnancy test over there. If you want we can go over and have a check.”

Louis’ response comes after Harry’s incoherent mumblings. The steady taciturnity does nothing but give him anxiety. “Y-you seem confident on your pregnancy.”

“Because I really am,” Harry claims with determination.

“How are you so sure what you’re carrying is mine?”

If it weren’t for his baby, Harry would’ve tackled Louis on the floor and slapped him silly with all the strength he could force out of his frail body. He knows he’s turning red as he feels himself heating up with anger. Harry’s not even gonna put the blame on his hormones, the nerve of Louis for even considering Harry’s slept with another man. It was too degrading and upsetting for him to think that way when he’s certain Louis at least had an idea that he’s the only person Harry’s ever slept with.

“You fucking idiot! Who was I supposed to get pregnant with?! I never slept with anyone else and I know for sure that you know you’re the only person I’ve ever had sex with, so stop fucking denying the fact that you knocked me up!”

Harry’s anxiousness isn’t close to thawing; all the more he feels himself rapidly heating with the exasperation he’s emitted. Louis just couldn’t be damn sensitive with what he’s saying.

“Harry, calm down! I’m sorry okay? I’m just—how was I supposed to take this when you’ve just dropped everything? In a fucking convenient store of all places? Christ!” He steps closer and holds onto Harry’s shaking form. “Let’s get out of here.” Aware of all the eyes from the bloody, nosy old hags, Louis leads themselves out.

“Where are you taking me?” Harry tries to thrash out of Louis’ hold but the vice grip he has on his arm won’t let Harry detach himself from him. His face holds no emotions and it’s honestly frightening Harry. Questions like _what’s going through Louis’ mind at the moment? Has he gone mad? What is he gonna do now that he knows he’s having a baby? Is Louis seriously gonna abandon him now that he’s of to no use, because clearly who wants to keep a pregnant boy like him? A bloody barely legal teenager to make matters worse._

His onslaughts of hysteria about all the worst possible cases he could get into are briefly cut off when they reach the open field where kids mostly come with their friends or parents to practice footie. Harry’s mind took him far enough that he didn’t realize they’ve reached the field. His eyes wandered off to the children running with their tiny trainers on, the little jerseys customized for their little bodies. There are mothers around carrying rucksacks with their children’s kits, and there’s one with a baby stroller.

Harry wants to walk over and have a look at the baby. As if granting his inner yearning, the mother of the baby carries her off the stroller, cooing at the way her baby’s tiny fists flail in the air. The afternoon air is warm and fresh, the sun paints the field with a golden glow whilst the shadows of all the enthused kids running around grow, as if signifying their futures ahead as footie stars.

Harry warms up at the sight of all the giggling children. He already has so many plans for his baby. But he knows his child would always have the right to decide for themselves one day. Doesn’t hurt to at least dream something big for his child though, does it?

“You’re spacing out.” Louis nudges him softly. “You okay?”

“Look at all these kids, Louis. Aren’t they just—” Harry cuts himself short before he could start rambling. Louis took him here for a reason, whether it be about outright declining his responsibility as a father or what Harry prays as his acceptance over him and their child.

Harry understands the former is unlikely to happen. They’re both young and immature, how could they even possibly raise a child when they both still live under their parent’s roofs? Clothed and fed by their parent’s expenses, hell, they’re just high school students.

All the apprehension comes crashing on Harry at once, heightening his emotions and causing tears to start welling up in his eyes. He wouldn’t be able to provide for his baby after all, he’s just a baby himself.

But his whimpers and tears are slowly brought to a halt when he feels arms wrapping protectively around his torso. Louis’ chest against his back passes off the bit of heat he craves. It’s fairly shocking for Harry to be held in such position. He’s used to the sexual touches when being spooned but this, this is a new feeling, the kind of warmth Louis transmits makes his heart flutter with joy. The tears do subside, but Harry considers crying again when he feels both Louis’ hand flatten on his forming belly.

“I couldn’t tell you were pregnant. You wore too much baggy jumpers,” Louis comments with a chuckle.

“Wouldn’t really know if wearing a tight fit shirt would make a difference. Would you even dare come to me and ask if I was pregnant.”

“Course.”

“Doubt you will.”

“I will be concerned, baby. I’m sorry. But I really did approach you sincerely that day. I don’t know, maybe I was just too prideful and got hurt when you ran away. You weren’t usually like that so I thought I’d just give what you want and leave you alone. Been an asshole as well thinking you’d give in and run after me after a few days."

“But I was craving for you Harry. Not only in a sexual sense but just the thought of holding you, just like where I currently have you in my arms. I know I haven’t been the affectionate type ever since and it’s weird hearing me being articulative about such things, plus this is all new to you but trust me, I’ve always wanted to do this. To be like this with you. I’m so sorry, baby… You deserved so much better. I was a complete jerk to suggest stuff with Liam. I even got you… pregnant.”

“Do you not want to father my child, Louis? Do you regret having sex with me? Do you regret sparing me the attention when everyone else thought I was weird?”

“Harry! That’s my child in there, of course I’m taking full responsibility. I know we’re both just kids and understandably young and inept to be actual parents, but it’s already there. The baby’s already growing inside you and I wouldn’t for the life of me abandon you two, even as young as we both are I'll get us through this in the best way possible. Hell, Harry, I’m fucking obsessed with you.”

It wasn’t as if Louis had asked Harry to marry him, but the shock surfacing on his face told otherwise. Although Harry doesn’t understand where all of these speeches were coming from. And to be told he’s _obsessed_ with him is kinda—astonishing in a way.

“I-I don’t understand, Louis. You were so different when we’re together? Like all you cared for was having to stick your thing in me and never did bother with my feelings. I always felt so upset post everything we do, because at the end of the day we’d go back to walking past each other in the hallway like we hadn’t been very intimate that same day. Do you know how much that hurts me? Don’t you think I deserve better?”

“Harry, the infatuation I had for you deviated all the sane and rational thoughts in my head, I wasn’t able to think straight, it all fucking went through my dick. I wasn’t always in the right mind to think with _this_ whenever I’m with you.” He taps his head, hard. “And it’s fucking scary, Harry, because all I wish for is to handle everything with my heart.” Louis buries his head deeper on the crook of Harry’s neck. “I’m sorry, baby. You didn’t deserve that jerk who’ve always walked past you when you had your eyes longingly staring at him.”

“You’re right,” Harry whispers, his next words almost inaudible for Louis to catch. “I deserve someone who would accept me for whatever and however I’ve become.”

“Can I have the honors and be that someone?”

“I don’t know, Louis? Can you?”

Louis pulls away and spins Harry from his hold so they’re facing each other. He is then met with the sincerity of Louis’ eyes. “Trust me on this one, please? I’m not running away, princess.”

 _Princess_. It’s been a hell while since Harry’s heard that. Louis first started calling him princess when he thought the way his curls sprawled and formed onto the cushion when he was beneath Louis, whimpering with the need to come, signified a pretty crown on his head.

_‘My pretty princess. You can come now.’_

 

“How are you going to break it to your mother, though? I bet she has high hopes for you and knowing his son got some kid knocked up would completely devastate her.”

“I’ll deal with that, don’t worry your pretty little curly head. I promise, whatever happens, whatever I may get into, I’m not leaving you and my— _our baby._ ”

It is utterly hard to control his tears after those very words were spoken. Harry lets them fall freely. He’s too ecstatic to care about holding back anymore. He lunges forward and captures Louis’ mouth in his. Thankfully they’re somehow far from those children who went to play by the field.

Harry missed Louis’ lips. Soft and thin as he remembers them. They’re pressed firmly against Harry’s plump ones, molding, tongues dancing in heat. Harry whimpers softly at the warmth his body radiates. It isn’t a new sensation but it definitely feels like the best one he’s ever had.

Harry pulls away, little by little as he opens his eyes, instantly focusing on Louis’ plush lips. His eyes trail upward to connect with Louis’ and honestly, Harry just wants to burst. He knows he’s visibly trembling with bliss caused by the _love_ Louis flashes in his eyes. Or was he mistaking Louis’ fond stare into love? Either way, Louis himself looks absolutely blissed at the thought of _Harry, Harry, Harry!_

When in turn, Harry’s head consists of nothing but _Louis, Louis, Louis… My Louis!_

 

-

 

Prior to Louis’ admittance to his mother about his state, he knew things wouldn’t be let off that easy. Harry’s currently sitting at Louis’ house, with Louis right beside him whilst Louis’ mother, Jay, sits across them with a palpable scowl that definitely screams disappointment etched on her face. The circles under her eyes are easy to point out that she cried herself last night.

Anne had asked him if he wanted her to come and help them explain certain things to Louis’ mother. Because an adult talking to an adult would in some way end in peace, as per Harry’s logic. Anne’s currently sat on Harry’s left side, her hands holding onto her pregnant son’s cold ones. It must be the nerves.

“Louis William Tomlinson… words cannot describe how disappointed I am with you! You’re too young! Do you know how hard it is to raise a baby at your age?! I thought you were smarter than this! I knew you were curious and already knew stuff about what boys your age would do but I didn’t expect you’d end up impregnating this young boy! And Harry! For heaven’s sake! What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Jay, please. Take it easy,” Anne intervenes as she cannot let her take the little conviction left in Harry. “They admit to their wrong, I know it’s very irresponsible of them to end up conceiving a child but you don’t have to downright make them feel little. It’s not only their responsibility, it’s ours as well. I’m not saying we raised our children ungrounded, but things have already been done and as much as I felt spiteful at first, I thought I’d see it in more ways than drowning myself with adversity. I’m here for my son, on full support of his pregnancy because the last thing he needs is an absent mother in the most crucial time of his life.”

The silence that stays behind after Anne’s vindication is too deafening. Harry can hear his own heavy breaths. His mother’s hold on his knee is shaky with nerves, just like him.

“Mum, I know you’ve had higher and loads of dreams for me, and being a father at my age isn’t particularly one of them. But I’m telling you, this is far from a mistake. I never made a mistake. I got Harry pregnant and he’s carrying my baby and that child of mine is not a mistake. Will never be one.” Tears are shed from Harry’s eyes as he feels Louis’ unsteady breath intakes from the initial shock after raising his voice to his own mother.

Jay on the other hand remains muted. Harry can sense the hurt in her ambience. In a flash, he’s surprised to have met Jay’s eyes, glassy with unshed tears. Harry tries to avoid her gaze but it would only leave him with a bad impression, as what he deems he’s already gotten, so he keeps a steady contact as much as he can. But, to his surprise, Jay’s eyes slowly soften at him as she breathes out a heavy sigh.

“This wouldn’t amend or ease things easily, love, honestly.” She refers to Louis’ unwavering justification over owing to his obligation as a teenage father. Quite the brave son is, she mentally shakes her head. “I apologize for my tone, Anne. As a mother, it’s our duty to raise our children well while keeping them on a path with a brighter future ahead.” It pains Harry to hear Jay’s voice cracking. He’s seen this exact scene before when he told Anne about himself. Their initial take regarding the pregnancy matter was beyond doubt no different.

But Anne has learned to accept Harry’s providence. He wishes Jay would do the same for Louis’ sake.

“Our children is our responsibility whether or not they committed something on their own accords. I do know exactly what you’re feeling, Jay. The baby’s here, we’ve nothing to do anymore.” Anne leans forward to reach for her hand. “There’s a growing child in my son. I beg of you, please, don’t have Louis shun my son.”

Harry wants to hold and hug her mother. She’s has really been very supportive and accommodating regardless how much Harry let her down at first.

“Anne, Jesus! I would never! I just don’t know how things would go from here.”

This time, Harry feels the need to settle in and have his thoughts heard. “I’m still going to attend school. I wouldn’t give a damn how people would react, I need to finish school even with a large bump literally in my way. Louis’ close to graduating and I’m not letting my pregnancy hold him back. We can live together in my step-father’s bungalow, but if it isn’t ideal then we’ll still live under our respective mother’s roof.”

“What happens when the baby is born?” Jay queries, speeding up the period to prepare for the possible occurrences.

“Then, he’s a Tomlinson!”

“You don’t plan on putting him up for adoption?”

“No!” Harry hisses as he holds a protective arm over his belly. “No, bloody no!”

“Harry! Language,” Anne scolds lightly.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t really a fair suggestion.” Jay sighs before focusing back on her awfully quiet son. “What are your plans, young man?”

“I’m finishing High School, and will go to Sixth and instead of boarding with my cousin, I’d rather stay and live with Harry and our kid at his step-dad’s bungalow,” Louis affirms without wavering.

“Boo, you really make it sound like it’s done on a whim.” Jay shakes her head and Harry couldn’t help but smile at the awful similarities they both acquire.

“Robin has one in Liverpool and Cambridge. We could live in Cambridge where I’m attending Sixth,” insists Louis. And if given the chance, Harry would absolutely love to attend the same college as Louis to take his A-levels and GCSE course.

But, as much as how dreamy their set ups were, things wouldn’t always go appropriately as planned. Questions from both their mothers like, _how is Harry going to finish high school when he’s stuck at Cambridge? How can they keep up with parental issues when they’re both young and their mothers are far away to help when things get the better of them?_

In the end, they had to agree with both Jay and Anne’s conclusion as it weighs more on the rational side.

Harry is staying with his mother until he gives birth and will actually stay off school for a while despite his protest. Louis will attend Cambridge Centre for Sixth Forms and will lodge with his cousin. Once the baby is born, Harry is free to visit Louis with his child where they could meet at Robin’s bungalow and spend a week-long or two stay. It was at least a fair deal that everyone could agree with. Harry feels very much elated. He’s incredibly grateful to receive such massive support from their mothers.

Harry and his mum leave soon after things were settled. He gives Jay a thankful hug as he cried himself a little at her soothing motherly backrubs. He then proceeds to Louis to bid his goodbye as he kisses him discreetly whilst their mothers converse for the last time before they go.

“Thank you, Louis.” Harry whispers, eyes all starting to look glassy. “Thank you for doing this, for not leaving me.”

“I could never, baby.” He cups Harry’s face with both hands, tender and warm. His cerulean eyes connecting to Harry’s emerald ones sends thousands of messages. Louis’ hands are clammy against his cheeks as it indicates how tense he’s actually feeling.

“I… I’m—Harry, I—” The look on Louis’ face was something Harry has never seen before. Like he’s torn whether or not to continue what he’s supposed to tell. But, Harry has a bit of hopeful inkling—that what Louis was trying to put across was—

“Baby? Let’s go.” Anne ushers her son out with a final wave to Jay and Louis. Momentarily distracted, Harry is shortly taken back to his senses. He’s positive that what he has in mind was admittedly similar to what Louis was trying to convey.

He’s in love with Harry.

As much as, _dare he say it,_ he’s in love with Louis.

 

-

 

A lot of tantrums stem from frustration when Harry is unable to communicate his needs or wants. And what he wants for the past 2 hours is Louis.

“Where is he?! Why is his good-for-nothing arse still not here?!” Harry wails impatiently. Anne has teasingly told him he’s reached his “tyrannical” stage. He’s yet to throw a massive meltdown although his patience is starting to wear off if Louis doesn’t show up before his mother and Robin’s movie date.

The major mood swings of the first trimester has taken a toll on him. Harry knows he’s not the only parent-to-be who has struggled with their emotions during pregnancy. He’s 12 weeks pregnant for Christ sake! His first trimester hasn’t exactly been a walk in the park, there were lots of worries circling in his head like; will he and Louis be good parents? Will the baby be born healthy? How will he cope with labour and the actual birthing? And financially, can they manage?

Although the last one is the least of their worries. Harry knows their parents would assuredly step up for the money matters since he’s still in high school and Louis’ just about to go to college.

“Jay says they’re close. She’s dropping Louis off in thirty minutes. They said they’re sorry, baby, there was a bit of complication with Louis’ dorm so they had to find another room for him. He’s not rooming with his cousin after all,” Anne informs after reading through her text message.

This causes alarms to fire through Harry’s head. Louis’ not rooming with his cousin, he could be with some other guy he doesn’t know. A complete stranger Louis’  meeting for the first time.

“Mum, he’s going far away in 2 months. How am I going to handle all this?” Harry huffs. He’s feeling like a total child right now, which he honestly can’t help. He’s glad he’s close to finishing his first trimester as his mood swings are managed best during the second. Harry finds out he has control over what he’s feeling from then. Not as weepy or irritable as he had been.

 

-

 

He waits for half an hour before Louis steps into their house looking frazzled. Harry’s parents and Jay had long left the house the moment Louis arrives. For some reason, a massive change has occurred in terms of their relationship which was both a surprise and relief for Harry. He doesn’t want to be that teenage parent whose raised his child alone because his partner ran out on him to avoid child obligations.

But what he also meant by this _massive_ change was the sex.

Clearly, the two are still getting it on. Finding chances where Louis can sneak into Harry’s pants without their parents having to know. Harry has had a pretty high sex drive lately, he tells Louis he could have sex with him all day long and that his orgasms are way much better than the previous ones he’s had before.

Right now, he knows he’s about to reach another high from Louis’ fingers. As soon as they were alone, the two bolted upstairs to have a much crazed sex Harry has been craving since last night as he texted Louis all sort of things that surely drove the other boy crazy.

 

_I feel like I’m in heat Lewis!!!_

_My belly is so big my arms are too sore to reach behind!! I wanna finger myself!_

_Babbbyyy! Please lick me out tomorrow!!!! :’)))_

_**:’(((((((((((((((_

_Come back home early pls, my parents are leaving for a movie date!!_

_Maybe I should start investing on dildos now that youre going away……. preferably your size coz I dun wanna get used to other penis sizes… can we ask shops to customize a dildo your dick size pls??_

_Do I sound crazy?? I just miss you okay??? Ive been off school since last last week and u only visit me during the weekends how unfair._

_You know I’m starting to consider that threesome with Liam…_

_FUCK ME LOUIS!! before I fucking call the police, teehee_

And if Louis had to turn off his phone to keep himself from running out to drive down Harry’s flat to fucking mount on his horny boyfriend, then Harry didn’t need to know.

 

Unable to restrain themselves, Louis closes their mouths together into a searing kiss. He holds Harry gently against the wall. Passion doesn’t equate to pain, so he holds onto Harry’s wrist tightly without hurting him. As the intensity grows, the kiss becomes rougher. Whimpers flit out of Harry’s mouth as it does nothing but make Louis untamed. He’s twitching hard beneath his unbearably tight trousers and all he wants is to just fulfill what Harry has been gagging for.

He’s given one last filthy wet kiss before Louis carries him towards the bed and drops him gently on the sheets. They undress quickly with much fervor, both unable to wait any much longer.

Harry lays pliantly beneath Louis, all naked and flushed from the haste and eagerness to get fucked. His pregnant belly looks a lot firmer by this stage as Louis drops to place a gentle kiss on it. Harry can feel his heart fluttering at the adoration his child is getting. He wishes he’s given that same love too.

Louis scoots lower to give a gently lick on the tip of his cock. Harry almost screams when he starts suckling on the head. Louis releases with a small pop as he scoots even lower before finally reaching Harry’s rear end. He opens his legs wider for Louis to accommodate all the space he needs.

“So beautiful down here, baby. Pretty little hole.”

Louis starts tracing the puckered pink hole with his index, and before Harry knew it, Louis has already dove in. He presses his lips around Harry’s hole and sucks, causing the boy to squirm a little at the (not so) surprise. Louis knows by then that Harry has tears in his eyes.

He nips at Harry’s rim, licking and laving over his hole gently. Louis doesn’t even stop himself from drooling so he can get Harry all wet and slick. He begins pointing the tip of his tongue to trace over Harry’s rim as he dares push inside the tightness.

“Louis! Fuck! So good! So… good! Please!” Harry’s cries are hoarse and broken which is perfectly turning Louis on. He pulls away and licks over Harry’s taint until he’s wet all over with spit. He goes back and kisses Harry’s hole directly. From above he can hear Harry muffling his sobs, his cock in plain view already spitting a dullop of precome from Louis’ eager rimming.

Louis reaches down between his legs to pump his own cock, his other hand reaching forward to pinch on Harry’s sore nipples. Naturally, Harry has grown a small pair of tits whilst his nipples had become perkier than the usual. He can’t wait till Harry starts lactating, he’s going to put his mouth to another good use.

Harry’s hole twitches against his tongue and he knows his poor pregnant boyfriend has had enough of the tease. Louis fishes a bottle of lube under the pillows where he knows Harry keeps them. He pours a generous amount on his fingers as he rubs the pads of his index, middle finger and thumb all together.

“Louis! Hurry up please!” Harry keens and he does look very impatient. He knows the hormones are doing it for him. Without further gallivanting, Louis pushes two fingers in which Harry easily adjusts to. “Fuck! Louis! Louis! Louis, please!”

Harry’s hole stretches with little resistance, Louis has a suspicion that Harry must’ve done some quick loosening to ease stress before he arrived. He presses his thumb down as he admires how Harry opens for him with little to no effort. He curtly ends the short admiring as he begins fucking two of his fingers in and out, the squelching sounds stirring him. Louis scissors his fingers to give a burning stretch and by now Harry is already thrashing as Louis curls them. His thighs won’t stop shaking and the sheets beneath his scorching skin have gone astray.

“Louis! Fuck me now, please! I beg you, please fuck me now!”

“Filthy little mouth you got there, Haz. You sure you want the baby hearing that?”

“My baby’s the size of a fucking plum and is still incapable of hearing so shut the fuck up and get inside me or I swear to god, Louis!”

The little empty threat has Louis pulling out in seconds. He grabs the bottle of lube and squirts another generous amount onto his palm before tugging himself to full hardness. Louis hovers above Harry as the boy spreads his legs as wide as he can for him to fit in between. He holds onto the base of his cock, slowly guiding himself in.

“I love you, Louis. Love you so much.” Harry hiccups, face red and scrunched in pure bliss as he feels Louis fully sheathed.

But on Louis’ end, he feels like he’s going to bust a nut quickly. Harry just told him he loves him which felt extremely euphoric. He feels his own stomach fluttering, being told by the boy he’s had a crush on the first time he saw him awkwardly eating lunch alone, the boy he got to ask out in private, getting through his pants in a snap, knocking him up and fathering his child, that he’s in love with Louis? Need he remind himself that he’s fucking obsessed with this boy?

Harry is tight, clenching around him as Louis gives him shallow thrusts before pulling his cock all the way back until the head is just in and slamming through after. He drives in harder after his boy’s plea to not hold back and just give him what he wants. Harry’s puffy red rim stretches to accommodate Louis’ thick girth, he absolutely loves the delicious slide of his cock rubbing against Harry’s walls.

“So beautiful, love. So full of my cock. Our baby…” Louis wheezes as he pounds faster, noting to keep every snap of his hips at a minimum.

“Our baby, Lou! S-so full of your baby. Yours.”

Louis’ thrusting stutters. He doesn’t really want to cry during sex but the way Harry reaches for him with grabby hands like a child in need of a cuddle sets him off to tears. He goes down until his forearms are balancing his upper body, making sure he isn’t squishing Harry’s belly. Louis kisses him likes he’s afraid Harry would vanish if he pulls back.

 

“ _Mine._ ”

 

Harry squeals in his mouth the moment Louis hits his sweet spot. He angles himself once more and thrusts back as he generates another squeal from his boy.

“There! There! _Please, more!_ Louis, _more!_ ” Harry’s cries are relentless. He starts wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist to gain further contact, fucks back with much vigor whilst Louis tries to give what he can as long as he’s not hurting the love of his life.

“You gonna come, baby?” Louis queries. He kisses Harry’s sweaty forehead as he moves to nip at his jaw before finally burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. Louis leaves small love bites in his wake. He wants Harry to see and gush over them post sex, that is if he still has the energy to take a bath with him.

“C-close, Lou! ‘M so close! M-more… more!”

 _Insatiable_. Louis chuckles delightedly at Harry’s will to be fucked senseless. His hand travels at the expanse of Harry’s taut belly, he rubs it carefully whilst tracing unknown patterns, he wishes his child could already kick. Louis really has a lot of things to look forward to during the entirety of Harry’s pregnancy. There are probably tears already free-falling from his eyes.

Harry’s coos are enough indication that he’s also crying himself. He squeals again when Louis sucks hard on the soft junctures between his neck and shoulder in time with a hard thrust hitting his prostate dead on.

Louis continues the delicious assault on Harry’s sweet spot until the boy’s whole body shivers with too much ecstasy.

“I love you _so much,_ Harry!”

Harry comes with a deafening cry. Thick ropes of come sputtering out of his neglected cock which surprisingly looked spent. He clenches tightly around Louis causing the older boy to fuck into him faster, both his hands now supporting Harry’s beautiful belly full of their sugarplum.

He comes a while later after three more rough pounds as he spills inside his already pregnant boyfriend. Louis pulls out his softening dick, carefully, knowing the drag of his cock makes Harry whimper from oversensitivity. He lays beside him and plants a sweet kiss on Harry’s forehead. His boy already looks sleepy, but he needs to go fetch a wet flannel and clean him up first. Or maybe showering was a better idea? He needs to wheedle his way to convince his _too-lazy-to-stand-because-I’m-too-sore_ boyfriend.

“Do you mean it, Lou?”

He feels Harry turning sideways to press his belly against his forearm. Louis pivots his whole body to face Harry properly whilst wrapping his arm around him where his hand presses flatly at the small of Harry’s back.

“That I love you? Of course I do, silly.” Louis boops Harry’s nose with his own. “I know our times together back then weren’t that great. I looked at you everyday since you were a gangly bambi freshman like you were someone, rather something I could devour when I’m too blinded by lust. I already told you I’m obsessed with you right? It was scary you know? That every time I get a hold of you I don’t ever want to let you go. Many things had gone through my head when I first got to touch you, dark thoughts, unsafe ones. That’s why I wanted to have that stupid threesome with Liam, fuck him!” He growls at his own intentions back then, just the thought having another man touch Harry makes Louis want to skin them all alive.

“You know, the first time you actually put a label on us, I was so happy. For years I thought I was just someone you bed for fun. I wasn’t even sure you were serious calling me your boyfriend when Liam caught us. But that really made me happy regardless. But you had to be such a dick at the right moment so I wasn’t able to tell you right then that I was carrying your child.” Louis’ eyebrows went up in surprise. He really did fuck things up that day. Harry giggles at his reaction before he continues, “I was scared to tell you, I had so many scenarios playing inside my head, many what if’s. But I always had this sliver of hope that you wouldn’t leave me. And I was able to prove that when you took me to the park and accepted our baby.”

As if their emotions were toying on them, Harry’s beginning to lose his voice as his tears overwhelms his speech. “I know I’m only fifteen, and you’re just sixteen and that we made an irresponsible act that led us to this but I don’t regret a single thing. We may be too young to play the heavy role as parents, _stupid parents,_ but what the hell, we’re getting through this. I trust you and I love you a lot, and so does little sugarplum here.”

 _Sugarplum_. Exactly what Louis called his child earlier. What a true match made. “I love you too, and our little sugarplum,” he adds, eyes misty. He knows he’s getting weepy again.

Harry giggles in turn, the cutest one Louis has ever had the honors to hear. “Now kiss me you fool.”

Louis closes the gap between them and gives Harry a lingering kiss, just pressing and feeling the softness of his ruby lips against his own.

Call them foolish and reckless for their teenage conception, but what the hell, _they’re in love_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, to the prompter and everyone else reading, I truly apologize if it felt extremely rushed. :'(
> 
> But, I may right a second part for this tackling more on Harry's pregnancy, maybe visiting Louis at Cambridge, or idk whatever fits for a sequel. :')
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> -A


End file.
